<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake by JaxOfBo (JaxCat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952427">Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/pseuds/JaxOfBo'>JaxOfBo (JaxCat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Good Omens Lockdown, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/pseuds/JaxOfBo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lockdown didn't bother Aziraphale. He hadn't been lying on the phone. Aziraphale was having a lovely time, reading and baking.</p>
<p>But then he called Crowley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Lockdown fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired, of course, by the lovely gift given to our fandom today of Good Omens: Lockdown. I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen next.</p>
<p>Happy 30th anniversary to Good Omens, and happy Good Omens month to all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock came as Aziraphale frowned at his cookbook. He frowned harder, as though his ferocity would be enough to both scare off whoever was at the door and make the recipe behave.</p>
<p>The knocking continued. So did the slow, sad collapse of souffle at Aziraphale's elbow.</p>
<p>With a huff of frustration, Aziraphale spun away from the counter and stalked towards the front of the bookshop. He loved humanity but in the Lord's name, could none of them read his sign or abide by the quarantine? He didn’t even have the lights on in the main part of the shop, surely that should be another indication he was closed to anyone with eyes?</p>
<p>"Thank you, but we are closed! Social distancing is still in effect and I'm afraid we are closed for the duration-"</p>
<p>The door swung open and the rest of the words dried up in Aziraphale's mouth. His hands went to fiddle with his bowtie, which he wasn't currently wearing. Stymied, he next brushed at his sweater (only now noticing the spots of egg and sugar) before clasping his hands in front of him.</p>
<p>Crowley lounged on the doorstep, one eyebrow raised. A bubble of joy floated up through Aziraphale and he realized he wanted to reach out. To touch. His hands ached from how tightly he was squeezing them together.</p>
<p>After the Apocalypse-That-Wasn't, the two spent much of their time together. They were on their own side, after all, and they found themselves spending hours literally side-by-side. But they were still independent celestial and occult beings, not joined at the hip. Then the lockdown occurred, they happened to be apart at the moment, and…</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>It had been fine (fine!) until Aziraphale called Crowley. He hadn't been lying on the phone. Aziraphale was having a lovely time, reading and baking. But then he called Crowley. He heard his voice. That voice that only brought him comfort. And still Aziraphale babbled on about how they should stay in their respective domiciles! He was such a fool. Aziraphale had hung up before the word "July" finally sunk in. He tried calling back, but only the ansaphone greeted him.</p>
<p>Since then, none of the recipes seemed to come together.</p>
<p>Aziraphale realized he had been staring mutely only when Crowley's eyebrow cranked higher and he swung himself more upright. "Rum baba," he proclaimed and swiped his dark glasses off.</p>
<p>Aziraphale found his voice. "P-Pardon? And oh! Crowley, not that I am not happy to see you but, well, I thought...and you said... napping? Until July?"</p>
<p>Crowley blinked once, his eyes glowing in the darkening night. "Well yeah, that was the plan. Good plan. Been a while since I’ve had a proper nap. Turned out I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd have a drink. Was looking through what I had, found this rum. Haven't had any rum in ages but I don't like drinking rum alone. Dunno why. Seems like a more social alcohol to me. Anyway, now that I went to the bother of digging it up, what to do with it? Decided to slither on by, drop it off, thinking there was some type of cake you could chuck it in."</p>
<p>Crowley shrugged, a full body motion that rippled down his length.</p>
<p>"Didn't actually slither, you know, had to have my hands. For the rum. But here I come, under cover of darkness so no one sees me out during lockdown even, to drop off this rum. Spent my whole walk over here trying to remember the name of the cake."</p>
<p>"Oh, Crowley…"</p>
<p>"Rum baba. Remembered it right when you opened the door."</p>
<p>Crowley held up the bottle of rum again. Otherwise, he was still. The stillness Aziraphale recognized as Crowley putting his guard up. "I can just leave it on the doorstep, angel."</p>
<p>Aziraphale took in Crowley's stillness, his wide yellow eyes. </p>
<p>"Crowley. I've been a fool."</p>
<p>"You what?"</p>
<p>"A fool. You would think by now I would stop being so afraid, but..."</p>
<p>Aziraphale stepped over the threshold and took Crowley's hand.</p>
<p>"This lockdown. I know what I said on the phone. I wasn't thinking. Or...I was thinking too much. I always think too much. Worry too much. Even now. They say that you can quarantine with your family, your friends. Those you live with, and well…"</p>
<p>Crowley's hand gripped Aziraphale's harder.</p>
<p>"Well, your loved ones. And I've decided that there is nothing else I would rather do than spend the rest of this time, however long it is, with the one I love. With you."</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence, and then Crowley moved in closer. He gently pulled his hand out of Aziraphale's but before the angel could protest, Crowley touched his cheek. The touch was so soft, his fingertips barely grazing the skin, but Aziraphale could feel them tremble.</p>
<p>“Angel. Gonna invite me in?”</p>
<p>“How did you put it again? Hunker down together? I do think I am ready for that. I would like, oh, I would like nothing more.”</p>
<p>Crowley was smiling now, an open look that Aziraphale rarely had the privilege to see, and he could feel that he was beaming back. The demon took up the angel’s hand again, neatly side-stepping and circling past into the bookshop, pulling Aziraphale along.</p>
<p>“So would you say, you’re ready for something new?” Crowley’s voice was teasing.</p>
<p>“New! Oh yes, indeed. I’ve never baked a rum baba! Let me make you some coffee, a splash of this delightful rum in it, and I’ll pull down a few more cookbooks, you can help me decide on the best recipe. You know, after this I think I will try my hand at something savory. With rosemary, perhaps? Such a scrumptious scent. What do you think, my dear?”</p>
<p>The door swung closed, cutting off Aziraphale’s words and the ringing of Crowley’s laughter. A hush again fell over the dark Soho street, as the windows of A.Z. Fell and Co. now glowed warmly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I haven't written anything in quite a long while, and this is the fastest I've ever written and posted something, so I hope it came out better than Aziraphale's souffle. Comments and kudos are so deeply appreciated and loved.</p>
<p>I'm on twitter at @JaxOfBo if you want to say hello or squee about our Ineffable Husbands. &lt;3 Take care, and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>